bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits! - Episode 43
Independence Day is the forty-third episode of the Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits! season. It first aired on October 31, 2005 in Japan. Plot At a construction site, Vinnie V uses a pickaxe to do some mining. Somewhere in a city though, the B-Deus spaceship floats around the city, alarming the inhabitants. This ship fixes itself over a B-Daman tournament arena and "lands" on it to act as a dome and roof which Vinnie later notices. Just then, Boss Master makes a worldwide transmission to all televised screens to announce the revival of Geldezar and bring awareness to it, B-Deus and their plans for the B-DaWorld. They will host a 5-battle tournament where their spaceship has landed and it will determine the fate of their world. Throughout the world, various B-DaPlayers are training for the ultimate fight against Geldezar. Wen Yong Fa and Li Yong Fa notice the broadcast and Kiba practices his martial arts however his Go-Tiger is still heavily damaged. Eqūs and Feresu even notice the negative effects that Geldezar is bringing onto the world. Meanwhile, Yamato Delgado has invited his friends to his house for a meal. As they eat, they discuss their plans for what to do now that Geldezar exists once again and B-Deus is definitely up to no good. Yamato excuses himself to go ponder near a cliff as he glares at the stars in the night sky. Though he was confident, he cannot help but feel intimidated by Geldezar and B-Deus' presence until his friends arrive to remind him this is still a team effort and will be with and help Yamato whenever he needs them, which makes the boy happy. They all agree to devise a team strategy and to train from here on out. Elsewhere, in their spaceship, Boss Master sits in his throne and thinks. Geldezar however, is in a room observing and playing with their Ultimate Dark Strike Shot. Back at Yamato's, the gang have already gotten themselves into some special training. Gray Michael Vincent, Terry McScotty and Gunnos have their B-Daman shoot at a pole to push it the farthest in this competition. As Gray blows more shots, the pole cracks open and makes the three B-DaPlayers collapse. Rest assured they are well and get themselves up, delighted with how the training is going. Inside the house, Bull Borgnine, Armada and Bears do research on B-Daman parts and craft new ones. Outside, Liena Grace Vincent confronts Mie Delgado as she is worried for Gray and his training however Mie assures her everything is okay and nothing bad will really happen to them. Yamato and Aqulas decide to engage in a DHB battle with Cobalt Blaster against Gatling Hades. In the midst of their fight, Aqulas flashbacks to the time he became corrupted and was battling Yamato, almost injuring him. As a result, Aqulas now feels uncomfortable and as Yamato fires a Drive Shot, it is so powerful that it knocks Aqulas back onto the ground. Yamato rushes toward him to see if he is okay and he is. Shin tells him how ever since he became corrupted, B-Daman has been the same for him. He fears that he will turn corrupted one day and does not want it, so Yamato should be careful when battling him so as to not pressure or make him feel bad. Aqulas even has difficult loading B-DaBalls into his Gatling Hades due to his state and even drops his B-Daman due to this. The next day, Yamato and Co. get ready, now in the city for the B-Daman tournament that B-Deus is now located at and where the showdown against Geldezar will take place. As they go, they find Wen, Li and Kiba who return and join their group for the tournament, which they accept. Subsequently, Enjyu with Kevin appear who will also join their group for the tournament. Now, with a full team, Yamato and Co. are prepared for the tournament and step inside the arena where much to their surprise, spectators are already there, Vinnie V too along with B-Deus. With all these people in the tournament arena, it is time to start the tournament. Major Events *B-Deus' spaceship lands over a tournament arena. *Boss Master announces a 5-battle tournament to determine the fate of the B-DaWorld. *Yamato and Co. train for the tournament. *Yamato and Co. enter the tournament. Characters *Yamato Delgado *Tommi the Cat *Grey Michael Vincent *Terry McScotty *Bull Borgnine *Aqulas *Shin *Gunnos *Kiba *Enjyu *Wen Yong Fa *Li Yong Fa *Armada *Bears *Cain McDonnell *Joshua *Liena Grace Vincent *Mie Delgado *Kevin *Vinnie V *B-Da Mage *Meowmigos *Boss Master *Geldezar *Eqūs *Feresu *Aztec Mask *Al Monkey B-Daman *Cobalt Blaster (Yamato's) *Chrome Harrier (Gray's) *Yokujinraigekimaru (Terry's) *Gatling Hades (Aqulas') *Break Ogre (Gunnos') *Go-Tiger (Kiba's) *Destroy Dragon (Geldezar's) Featured B-Dabattles Video Trivia *The episode's title is a reference to the 1996 American film of the same name, Independence Day. Gallery Preview Episode